Play To Win
by randomLlama
Summary: Ever wish all of your problems could be solved with a virtual battle? However those things won't help you find the most important person in your life, but it will make living with him very interesting. Full warnings inside. ONESHOT


**Okay mortals, here's a taste of an addicting drug called sex. I was hit-WHAM BAM THANK YOU MA'AM-with inspiration to write this by Offspring. **  
><strong>LISTEN TO THEM, THEY ARE GOD! <strong>  
><strong>Ahem, oneshot, smut, sex, dirty stuff. <strong>  
>I gain nothing from this. WA does not belong to me! I respect the author and buy manga!<br>Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Tokito rushed around in a panic, he had lost his Kubo-chan. Lost without Kubo-chan. Fantasizing about the worst possible things that could happen, he ran right past Kubota and didn't see him. Kubo-chan had watched Tokito run past him three times already and sighed a little amused. The smoking ex-yakuza exhaled in frustration at the little kitten. On the forth pass he stuck his foot out, and said kitten bit the pavement hard.<p>

"OUCH!" Tokito yelped and slammed his right hand creating a small crater. "Eh. K-Kubo-chan..."

"Geez you're hopeless, I was gone for five minutes," Kubota smirked, which eased the kitten's state a little. Just a little.

"It doesn't take that long to grab cigarettes," Tokito pouted and stood.

"It does from Kou-san's," Kubota pointed out, "Considering it takes more than five minutes to walk there Tokito."

The kitten huffed and glared, "Fine I'll give you that, but you took too long." Kubota smiled behind his almost finished smoke and ruffled Tokito's hair. "Can we go home now Kubo-chan?"

"Yeah..."

The door shut behind them and Tokito kicked his shoes off recklessly as he went into the kitchen to grab the juice jug.

"You'd better use a glass."

Hearing Kubota chide him, he set the just down and grabbed a glass from the overhead cupboard. He grabbed another, "Want juice Kubo-chan?"

"No thanks..." Kubota went into the kitchen to put away groceries he also bought. Kubota Makoto was content with his new cigarette, which had long since saturated the tiny apartment with nicotine. By the time Kubota got into the kitchen Tokito had started up the game system and turned on the TV. Kittens sure like to do what amuses them.

After Kubota put away the groceries he joined Tokito in the living room, but he sat on the couch watching his kitten play on the floor.

"Woo-hoo!" Tokito cheered throwing his arms in the air as he won the simulated battle game. "This makes seventy-nine victories!"

"Oi, Tokito... I think you play too much," Kubota didn't really mind, but it reminded him of his past when he first joined the Yakuza.

"Not really, at least I don't think so," Tokito stretched from his victory and then started a new game. The kitten didn't even get a virtual hit when Kubota restarted the match.

"Oi! Kubo-chan what did you do that for?"

"Play against me... If I win, you have to cut back on the games." Kubota said.

"If I win?"

"Then play as much as you, I don't really care," Kubota made Tokito blink.

"Er, Kubo-chan? If you don't care, then why are you challenging me?" The stray asked with a raised brow scratching his temple with his gloved hand.

"Dunno, get ready Tokito," The squinty-eyed man told him and Tokito turned back to face the TV.

Game over, Player two wins!

"K-Kubo-chan... You didn't have to be that brutal did you?" Tokito was aghast his character lied in a pile of ashes.

"Oops, sorry, but now you have to cut back on the game time."

"And do what? Kubo-chan this game is all you have in terms of entertainment," Tokito pointed out whining that he lost.

"There's the TV Tokito-"

"But there's nothing on TV!" The kitten had a point and Kubota stared at him as if contemplating an alternative. Truth be told, Kubota was always contemplating this since that bug appeared in his apartment.

"We don't have to watch TV then," Kubota finished the fag with a long inhale and then crushed the butt into a tray.

"Oh, then what do we do?" Tokito scoffed, skeptical that Kubota could think of anything entertaining to do.

"Lots of things, remember that bug?"

Tokito blinked, "The bee that got in?" The blank stare on Kubota told him he was wrong, and then blinked realizing what bug he was referring to. "Oh yeah, what about it Kubo-chan?"

"The sounds we faked...ever thought about trying it for real Tokito?" Kubota said his name on purpose, knowing it had some power over the kitten.

Apparently his name and the words Kubota used had an effect on Tokito since the stray's cheeks burned bright red, "T-That Kubo-chan? W-Why would you want to do something like that with me?"

"Do you not want to Tokito?" Kubota asked in a slightly huskier tone seeing Tokito gulp lightly. "Come over here Tokito."

Tokito immediately moved to crawl over, and immediately paused hesitating as he watched the most unreadable expression he's ever seen on Kubota's face. Struggling to swallow his emotions Tokito crawled over to the couch by Kubota's legs, and the ex-yakuza bent over and grabbed Tokito's chin to prevent him from pulling away as he connected their lips together. At first he was scared of Kubota's inability to be read, but the more he was around it the more comfortable he got with it until now. Now it scared him.

"Why on Earth are you so stiff Tokito?" Kubota chuckled pulling his lips inches from the kitten's, and adored the face he made. "Relax a little, won't you?"

"How can I?" Tokito stared and gulped again at the smirk that curled the corn of Kubotu's lips. His smirk grew.

"I'll help you~" Kubota moved from the couch pinning Tokito to the floor intertwining his left with Tokito's right hand. His smoky lips crashed down again on the kitten.

This didn't help Tokito at all, as he tensed more in fright and instinctual defense growling in warning too. Kubota chuckled into the kiss as he let go of Tokito's left hand to start sliding his shirt up.

"Mm!" Tokito jolted in surprise obviously he had no idea HOW this actually happened. His back arched into Kubota's hand as he gasped tasting the ex-yakuza's tongue slide into his mouth. He swallowed the smoke and moaned. Tokito gasped again when he felt Kubota grind his hips down.

Tokito whimpered as the smoky tongue left his mouth and then rolled his head to the right as Kubota nipped his neck. Between that, the kiss, and pressure to his groin Tokito felt his body heat up from the places Kubota touched.

"K-Kubo-chan," Tokito shuddered as he felt the heat of Kubota's body pull away from him. He frowned when his shirt was pulled off in an undignified way over his head, and glared at the man who tore it off. His glare vanished into a blush when he saw Kubota remove his own shirt and now he could only gape. Seeing Kubota in this detail made Tokito's cock twitch for more. Despite his shame, he drank in Kubota's form.

"If you like this, then you'll like what comes next," Kubota's teasing deep voice chuckled to the kitten, and Tokito was stripped completely and turned over to his stomach.

"AH-WA? AH! Kubo—NN~" Tokito stammered and sputtered hopelessly as he had his hips pulled up and raised. Tokito gasped as he felt something wet and hot slide between his buttocks. He felt hot air rush over his spine and tickle his nose that smelled of Kubo-chan's cigarettes. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Kubota's eyes transfixed onto his anus.

"Kubo-chan?" Nothing seemed to be happening at the moment and Tokito was confused about what the fuss was all about until he felt something slim force past his elastic hole. He tried to pull away from it but Kubota held him in place by grabbing his hardened cock.

"Mnng~ AH!" Tokito strained as he felt a tremble run up his spine and immobilize him. His body tensed when it spread for a second of Kubota's finger.

"You sure are tight Tokito."

"Shut up! This has n-never been done to-to me before! Hah~" Tokito retorted into the floorboards. Kubota smirked though as he felt Tokito's body relax and adjust rather quickly. That was good news to the ex-yakuza and now he fit three fingers into his little kitten.

"I didn't say I was complaining," Kubota chuckled as he twisted and moved the digits to get his kitten used to the feeling. He could tell Tokito enjoyed this from the sounds his kitten made and smirked savoring each sound. He was also toying with and rubbing Tokito's cock so it stayed hard.

Kubota smirked, "I think you're ready~" He could feel Tokito's passage tighten and his penis twitch for release. He let go of the organ and pulled his fingers from inside the kitten hearing him whimper at the loss of pleasure. The kitten shuddered feeling a startling gooey liquid come in contact with his anus.

"Just relax Tokito."

"Ah-AAH!" Tokito cried out as he felt Kubota's hot thick organ push past the folds of his body. It hurt like hell.

"K-Kubo-chan..."

Oh boy did that turn him on~ Kubota shuddered stopping when he was fully inside the kitten.

"Kubo-chan, what the hell? This hurts," Tokito gasped and struggled to gain his breath back.

"It's your first time, of course it would," Kubota panted talking in a pleasured voice, "Well, ready or not, I'm gunna move Tokito."

"Kubo-chan—what? No! AH!" The kitten reached forward in reflex trying to grab something to hold on to stabilize himself when Kubota moved.

The pace started off slowly and then as Tokito got used to it, Kubota moved faster savoring the heat caused by friction inside the kitten. Tokito grunted in pain but the pleasure was there too and he shuddered feeling that sensation as much as Kubota. The tease of pleasure tortured Tokito's body and he didn't realize the motions no longer hurt as he met with Kubota's hips seeking more.

"Ah, K-Kubo-chan~"

The glasses wearing ex-yakuza smirked hearing the desire come from his kitten and moved faster now. With this speed he was able to penetrate deep and hit Tokito's prostate, which caused moans to echo in the room and his ears. Kubota hit that spot repeatedly, and hard, making Tokito cry out louder and with a drug-like intensity. Tokito's moaned echoed throughout the apartment agitating the neighbors. The pleasure crawled through his body fast and into his right hand. His claws shred through the leather fingers and into the floorboards.

"AH! AH! Kubo-chan!" Tokito felt his back arch more into the sensation and he tried to swallow Kubota whole feeling something build. It started between his legs, around the area Kubota was hitting inside him, and moved to the organ Kubota had touched. "F-Feel funny~"

"Ah, just let it go Tokito," Kubota was close too, but it wasn't hard when your partner was clenching you this tightly.

"KUB-OT-AA!" Tokito made a growling noise as he scratched deep into the floorboards coming hard. Not long, almost immediately after, Tokito felt something hotter than Kubota's shaft in him. Gooey and steamy, Tokito heard Kubota groan with release as well.

He couldn't stop a whimper when Kubota pulled his softened member out, and Tokito's body shuddered with the loss feeling. He felt really empty as Kubota's semen started seeping out. He turned his head and stared at his lightly throbbing right hand, the fur had grown substantially with his release and the claws were twice as long.

"Don't worry about it," Kubota's slightly out of breath voice called behind him and then he pulled Tokito by that hand. The kitten flopped awkwardly into Kubota's chest.

"K-Kubo-chan..."Tokito stared up into a teasing smirk and playful eyes.

"Wanna play again?"

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! The end, I'm glad, though I must admit I nearly hit a yaoi block! O.O <strong>  
><strong>Tokito: Nee, Kubo-chan, this crazy llama made us do weird things...<strong>  
><strong>Kubota: Yeah, she did... But that's not really a crime is it?<strong>  
><strong>Tokito: I guess not... Why'd she do it in the first place?<strong>  
><strong>Llama: *nervous* P-Please review... <strong>  
><strong>Kubota: Reviews are great, I'd like to hear how I did deflowering my kitten.<strong>  
><strong>Tokito: *blush*<strong>


End file.
